Fairy Tale: La leyenda de los hermanos dragones
by Kusanagi Verethragna
Summary: Cuando dos niños son abandonados por sus padres dragones, ambos se conocen y deciden buscarlos juntos, nunca se imaginarían que aventuras experimentarían con ese viaje y menos los amigos que harían, esta es la historia de Natsu Dragneel hijo del Rey dragón de fuego y Godou Kusanagi hijo de la Reina Dragón del sol y Dios de la Guerra (Godou x Harem y Natsu x Harem).


**"Prólogo"**

El brillo de una hermosa noche con incontables estrellas en el firmamento más un hilo negro de humo se extendía del suelo por las llamas de dos brillantes colores, el blanco puro irreal como unas llamas anaranjadas de inmenso poder como un tumulto de poder en ellos. El sonido de las brasas crujiendo mientras la madera era incinerada, donde dos cuerpos se podían ver rodeados en una peligrosa situación.

Formando un circulo entre los humanos a quienes pensaban atacar y el bosque donde pudieron escapar. Unos seres de piel verdosa con algunas arrugas en sus brazos y piernas, debían de tener casi 3 m de alto y su cuerpo era musculoso. Llevaban piel de algún animal cubriendo su pecho junto con armaduras en brazos y piernas además de llevar un taparrabos de piel cubriendo su zona baja, su rostro casi humana con una larga nariz puntiaguda con protuberancias asquerosas junto a largas orejas puntiagudas y dientes chuecos.

En sus pies seres pequeños y escuálidos muy parecidos a los seres musculosos y altos, con los mismos rasgos corporales y faciales pro con cierta locura mejor demostrada que las versiones mayores de ellos.

Frente a ellos se encontraban dos niños.

Un niño de cabellos salmón alborotado junto con una piel clara y unos grandes ojos ónix, su rostro salvaje algo violento le hacían ver como un cazador más había cierta inocencia en ellos. El niño llevaba una bufanda blanca con un patrón de escamas junto a una playera azul y unos pantalones cortos.

Su compañero tenía el cabello brillando en obsidiana un poco menos alborotado que su amigo y tenía una tez morena junto con unos orbes azabaches, su rostro normal con suaves facciones salvajes. Una playera negra de manga corta debajo de un chaleco rojo con bordes blancos así como unos pantalones cortos negros era su vestimenta.

Ambos niños miraron aburrimiento a sus rivales mientras las bestias alzaban mazos de madera con las cuales pensaban dañar a los niños, los pequeños incluso habían saboreado sus labios en espera de probar la carne de alguno de los dos niños, entonces uno de los seres más pequeños fueron corriendo con la intención de asesinar y devorar a uno de los niños, entonces sus compañeros siguieron sus acciones desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes.

"¿Estas listos Natsu?" Preguntó el niño de cabellos obsidianas al niño que lo acompañaba, más en eso su puño derecho comenzó a ser rodeado por unas hermosas llamas blancas tan puras y hermosas que no parecían ser de aquel mundo, junto a ello una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mostrando largos caninos.

"Moete kita zo" El peli salmón respondió con eso a la pregunta de su amigo mientras su puño se impregnaba de fuego anaranjado de suma ferocidad, el niño también mostró una sonrisa de emoción revelando como su compañero unos largos caninos "Mostrémosle el poder de un _Dragon Slayer_ , Godou-nii" Sin miedo o duda el niño salió corriendo en contra de los rivales frente a él.

El niño de nombre Godou al ver que su compañero eligió aquel lado se dio media vuelta mientras las llamas blancas cubrían sus dedos " **Tairyu no Tsume** " (Garras del dragón del sol), con eso cinco líneas como cuchillas de fuego se formaron delante de él cortando a 15 de los pequeños seres, más los seres de gran tamaño no fueron afectados por su lentitud, entonces uno lanzó un golpe rápido y sorpresivo al niño quien no podría evitarlo.

Sorpresivamente el niño detuvo el mazo con su boca y con un simple mordisco había destruido aquella arma de madera sólida como si fuera papel para sorpresa del enorme ser, de repente el joven hincho su pecho con aire y mirando a sus rivales abrió la boca **Taijin no Dogo** (Bramido del dios solar) y un mar de llamas blancas con bordes de oro cubrieron a los gigantescos seres, entonces estos se redujeron a menos que polvo.

Levantándose mientras eliminaba el polvo de su ropa miró a su espalda para ver como peleaba su compañero de nombre Natsu.

El niño había estado golpeando a los pequeños con la fuerza que destruía sus huesos o dejaba al cerebro inútil sin herirlo de gravedad, entonces giro a uno de los seres de mayor tamaño reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones para entonces expulsarlos con un ruidoso **Karyu no Hoko** rostizando al ser de cuerpo verde que cayo rendido al suelo, con uno en su espalda el niño olfateo el aire para mostrar una sonrisa llena de confianza cuando sus pies descalzos fueron rodeados por las llamas que creaba y resonó nuevamente otro ataque **Karyu no Kagitsune** y con una poderosa patada que rompió la mandíbula del ser y para con su otro pie dejarlo inconsciente, más en el suelo se paró de brazos liberando el fuego de sus pies al punto de que el fuego se alzaba un poco y comenzó a girar **Karyu no Uzu** (Vórtice del dragón de fuego) y con ello quemo a otros más.

Deteniendo el vórtice de fuego y dejar de girar, el mago un poco mareado se reincorporo jadeante de la energía que había utilizado, respiro hondo para entonces abrir los ojos cuando una sombra se posiciono en su espalda y el hedor a sangre se apodero de su olfato sub desarrollado, entonces dio media vuelta mirando a otro de los enormes seres congelándose del miedo…

Repentinamente el estómago del ser verde fue destruido cuando Godou apareció frente a él y se encontraba con su puño enterrado en lo que antes era el estómago de la bestia. Esta retrocedió unos pasos antes de caer de espaldas muerto en el instante.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preocupado por el bienestar de aquel niño a quien consideraba su hermano menor, el peli salmón mostró una débil sonrisa más no parecía haber sido herido por alguna de las bestias.

"Estoy bien" Respondió Natsu con un tono apagado "Algo decepcionado de que me tuvieras que salvar" Tras decir eso sintió como unos fuertes brazos atraparon su cabeza y fue llevada a un cálido lugar, entonces Natsu noto que se encontraba en el pecho de aquel que admiraba como un hermano mayor el cual comenzó a acariciar su cabeza suavemente.

"La manada debe de estar unida tontito" Con un tono fraternal susurro aquello en el oído de Natsu quien asintió con su rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa.

Godou miró a su hermano antes de mirar al cielo.

"Ya ha pasado una semana ¿eh?" Pensó el niño de piel canela recordando la vista del sol con dos sombras "Juro que los encontrare, padre, madre" Con esa promesa miró a Natsu quien estaba descansando un poco "Y a ti también tío" Con esos pensamientos separo a Natsu quien miró a su hermano mayor "Tenemos que continuar si queremos encontrar a nuestros papás, vamos Natsu" Mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el peli salmón respondió de la misma manera.

"Sí" Y con eso ambos continuaron su viaje en búsqueda de sus padres mientras una aventura los espera.

 **En otra parte del bosque**

"Que no escapen malditos" Exclamó una voz llena de ira en contra de una multitud de personas que se encontraba persiguiendo a dos sombras.

"Que alguien nos ayude" Fueron el pensamientos de las dos sombras que corría a toda velocidad.

* * *

 **[Se ve una cortina roja abriéndose]**

 _[Los dos hermanos repentinamente se han encontrado con dos niñas siendo acorraladas por personas misteriosas y que parecen ser malvados]_

Se puede ver a dos niñas tiradas en el suelo rodeados por muchas personas de apariencia de pandilleros, entonces Godou y Natsu aparecen frente a ellos.

 _[Esas personas han retado a los niños a una pelea, pero no son rivales para los dos magos y entonces Natsu y Godou van con las niñas]_

Se ve a unos cuantos bandidos siendo apaleados por los niños hasta que no queda nadie y van con las magas.

 _[Un mago de rango AAA aparece y trabaja para un Gremio Oscuro, incluso ha dejado en problemas a los dos niños]_

Se ve a una sombra aparecer y luego como los niños no pueden acercarse hasta que la sombra desaparece con las niñas.

 _[Nuestros héroes no parecen aceptar eso y van a hacer algo, ¿En verdad podrán salvar a las niñas y derrotar a un gremio oscuro?]_

Natsu y Godou se ven a la cara asintiendo y van en búsqueda de las niñas, mientras eso pasa alguien los ve desde una bola de cristal.

 **Esto y más en…**

 **Fairy Tale: La leyenda de los dos hermanos.**


End file.
